Dragon Age: Once a Manservant always a Manservant
by N7 Elite
Summary: A story about Gorim/Aeducan. How they met. How they fell for each other. And what happens if Gorim finds a way to join her in the deep roads? I suck at summaries :/
1. Prologue

So here is the first chapter of my Gorim/Aeducan story.

Big big thanks to my beta author in this **Kae Westu, **for agreeing to help me with this story and for adding a few interesting bit to this chapter. You my friend are awsome!

Enjoy =]

(I do not own Bioware or Dragon Age etc etc)

* * *

Prologue

Sereda ran as fast as she could down the corridors of the royal palace. In the distance she could hear her brother Bhelen counting up to ten, thus she didn't have much time. Sprinting into the throne room she stopped as she saw her father, King Endrin, talking to his second, Andor. With a devious smile she skipped over to her father. Endrin's gaze followed his eight year old daughter as she hid behind his throne. Turning his head he looked down and met her green eyes with his.

"Daughter what are you doing?"

Instead of answering Sereda merely put her fingers to her lips, getting a wink off her father as he knew what she was doing. He turned back towards the door as he heard approaching footsteps.

"Coming ready or not," Bhelen shouted walking into the throne room. It was obvious he had followed her instead of counting.

"Ah my younger son," Endrin called at the five year old boy walking towards him.

"Father, is Sereda here?" Bhelen asked innocently while continuing to glance around the room knowing full well she was there somewhere.

"I haven't seen her,"

Andor chuckled at his king's failed attempts to conceal his daughter's whereabouts.

Bhelen sighed continuing to look around.

"But I saw her come in here,"

A gasp from behind the king brought their attention to the brown haired girl now crawling from her hiding place, a scowl on her face. She stood up brushing the dust from her leggings and smoothing her back into the three pigtails she always wore it in.

"You cheated, it's not hide and go follow," she shouted pointing a finger to her brother's chest. Bhelen shrugged.

"I don't like that game anyway," he huffed. Immediately Sereda launched herself at her brother, pinning him to the ground in a play fight. King Endrin watched his two youngest children play for a while before deciding enough was enough and raising his voice causing them to stop. Sereda looked at her father and back to Bhelen before pushing herself up and helping her brother to his feet.

"Sorry father," she mumbled. King Endrin chuckled.

"It's fine my child, but you have not welcomed our guest," King Endrin gestured to where his second was standing.

Sereda turned to Andor confused. She had known the man all her life and he had never been presented to her as a guest. It was then she noticed a boy standing next to the man, clutching at his leg. The boy was about her age with ginger hair and bright blue eyes that reminded Sereda of the colour of lyrium in books she had read. He smiled lightly and bowed at her, something his father had likely told him to do. Sereda returned the smile and nodded her acknowledgment.

"Why don't you show young Ser Gorim around the palace, my daughter? After all it is time for Bhelen's lessons at the shaperate,"

This last received a low groan from Bhelen who hated his tutors. They were so dumb, he used to say. Sereda bowed to her father and signalled for Gorim to follow her, leading him out into the main hall.

"It is an honour to meet you my lady," Gorim spoke as they walked side by side down the corridor. Sereda smiled at him. She was only just getting used to people calling her that.

"So you are Ser Gorim, Andor's son?"

Gorim gave her a short nod

"Yes my lady, Gorim Saelac of the warrior caste,"

"Then you have experience with sword play?" Sereda grinned slyly and started heading to the armoury.

Once there she picked up two wooden swords, passing one to Gorim who stared at it stunned.

"My lady, are you sure,"

Sereda rolled her eyes

"Yes Gorim I am, and please call me Sereda,"

With that she moved herself into a battle stance, sword ready. Gorim mirrored her actions and stood before her. He still looked a bit unsure. He didn't no if there was a punishment of some kind for hurting a princess during practice, but it was not the thing that made him feel like that. He simply didn't want to cause pain to the young lady. Sereda saw right through him and smiled at him, her voice warm with the passion only fighting can evoke.

"Ready?"

"Always my lady,"

Springing forward Sereda thrust her wooden sword forward. She had been training for a year now and her father had admitted to her, in secret, that she was progressing better than her elder brother Trian did and at this rate she would be a commander in her early twenties.

Sereda however found that Gorim was just as trained with a sword as she was – though as a warrior's son, he must have been practicing for several years – , blocking her every advance.

_**Well he is a warrior caste **_she thought.

The fight continued this way with her striking and his blocking until Gorim caught her sword with his and disarmed her, leaving her standing with her arms in the air in defeat. Lowering the wooden sword to the ground Gorim bowed to her as clapping was heard from the doorway.

"I thought I might find you here daughter," King Endrin smirked as he walked towards the two children and ruffling Sereda's brown hair. Turning to Gorim the King knelt down and clasped a hand to the boy's shoulder

"Well done Ser Gorim, you will make a worthy second one day, maybe even to my daughter,"

Sereda looked at her father and smiled. She already liked the young to-be-warrior and she also had a secret fear that she'll have to take Bhelen as her second when the time comes.

"I would like that father," she replied with glittering eyes.

* * *

Sereda stood patiently in her noble armour, as her father spoke the orders to his men, the heat of the deep roads making her feel uncomfortable. She looked to her left at her second, dressed in his own dwarven iron armour, and smiled. Gorim smiled back at her, giving her a reassuring nod. She was now eighteen which meant it was also time for her to go on her first expedition into the deep roads. Armed with her sword and shield along with Gorim, she signalled to her father that she was ready and followed the first troop, made up of her father, Andor and four other soldiers from her father's guard, into the tunnels.

However it wasn't just a test for her. It was also a day for Gorim to prove his worth as a second to Sereda. He had been her active second for eight years now, helping with her training and preservation of her armour and weapons. Today was a day he could prove that he would protect her as well as look out for her, something every second had to be capable of.

Cautiously the group continued down the tunnel, sticking to the shadows. The scout at the front eyeing every inch of the tunnel for signs of movement. With a quick movement of his has arm the scout lifted his fist, signalling for the group to stop. King Endrin nodded and directed two soldiers to go forward. As the two soldiers crept closer to the corner a low grunt was heard and four Hurlock's ran forward engaging the startled soldiers.

Immediately Gorim stood in front of Sereda with his shield held out in front of him and his sword at the ready. Sereda's heart jumped as she saw Gorim's willingness to protect her.

He had grown handsome since they had been younger. His ginger hair was now longer with some of his hair braided at the side going round his head to form a long ponytail at the back, and his eyes still the bright blue that Sereda remembered upon first meeting him.

Unsheathing her sword and shield she stood behind him, ready for battle. But it didn't come. The two soldiers at the front had managed to kill two Hurlock's while the other two had killed the remaining darkspawn.

Sereda sheathed her sword trying hard to hide her disappointment but as always Gorim noticed.

"We will get our chance my lady,"

Sereda titled her head at him

"How is it you can read me so well," she chuckled. Gorim smiled at her while sheathing his own weapons.

"I have been you companion every hour of each day for eight years my lady, in that time I have learnt much about you," he answered, a cunning smile on his lips. She shook her head at him as he stepped aside and encouraged her forward in front of him so that she could not see the blush creeping up his cheeks at the familiar knot in his stomach he got every time she smiled at him.

As they walked, Gorim couldn't help but admire the princess in font of him. She was beautiful with her brown hair in its usual three short pigtails, but most of all her green eyes that shone like emeralds. Gorim smiled to himself as he thought what it would be like to kiss her.

_**No Gorim it could never be, she is a princess and you are a knight of the warrior caste **_he thought, banishing anymore images from his head and snapping back to reality just in time to avoid walking into the back of Sereda.

The scout had stopped them again but this time had gone forward to investigate further. Gorim took his positing in front of Sereda again while his father did the same with the King, and the four soldiers stood as a barricade at the front.

It was a while before the scout returned which made Gorim anxious. He didn't like to stand idly in the deep roads, it was unnerving.

As the scout came into view Gorim could see he was bleeding badly.

"My king….the darkspawn….you must run,"

Gorim's heart began to beat faster. He turned to Sereda and saw the worry on her face mirroring his own.

With a short signal the King ordered a retreat but it was too late. A small contingency of darkspawn spilled into the tunnel, making their way to the small group.

"RUN," someone shouted and Sereda felt Gorim pushing her backwards urging her to move. There were shouts as the soldiers and the injured scout engaged the darkspawn to buy the King and his daughter, accompanied by there seconds, time to get out.

However some darkspawn managed to bypass the soldiers and continued after the group of four.

Sereda's vision was a blur as she sprinted through the never ending tunnel. There was a shout and Sereda glanced to her side in time to see a Hurlock had caught up to her father and Andor had engaged it killing it, but not before the darkspawn had struck it's sword through the man's stomach. She heard a grunt behind her and knew Gorim had seen it too, but he continued to push her forward.

She could feel her heart burning in her chest as they slowed down at a cross roads.

"We've split up from my father," she panted. Gorim didn't acknowledge her but instead continued to stare at the ground, breathing heavily, the pain evident in his eyes at having seen his father's death.

"May the stone guard you father," he whispered just loud enough for Sereda to hear.

A growl caused them to look up and they were faced with a Hurlock, an evil looking sword in its grasp.

Gorim quickly drew his sword and stood in front of Sereda, protecting her.

"Stay behind me,"

The Hurlock grunted again and advanced on them but Gorim was ready. Using his shield he hit the Hurlock in the chest. The Hurlock recovered quickly and sliced his sword hitting Gorim in the arm. Grunting in pain Gorim raised his sword and sliced through the air, severing the Hurlock's head from its shoulder, before collapsing to the ground and grasping his arm.

"Gorim!" Sereda shouted running to his side, worry gripping her stomach.

Pulling him to a nearby boulder she eased him to sit with his back against it and removed his breastplate and gauntlets so that he was sat with his undershirt on. Carefully she checked the gash on his lower arm and, using bandages from her pack, wrapped it up as best she could. Once done she sat with him cradling his head. Her sword within reach.

"Sereda?" Gorim groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Gorim I'm here," she answered stroking his hair back.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes drooping from the loss of blood.

"Sereda I must tell you something," he grabbed her hand and continued.

"I know I shouldn't. I am a warrior and nothing more. But I can't deny it from myself. Not now, after my father… well, after his return to the stone. I stand alone in the world now and there is only one person I still care about." He drew a deep breath and finished it:

"I love you my lady,"

Sereda felt her heart skip at his words. She has been waiting to hear it for a long time, or it felt long to her at least. Sometimes she played with the thought of asking him, but it seemed unfair to her. And though she felt terribly sorry for Gorim just loosing his father, and she worried for the life of her own, she couldn't hide her joy.

Leaning down to him she smiled.

"And I you Ser Gorim," she whispered before brushing his lips with her own in a passionate kiss, knowing that once they were rescued they would have to hide their feelings once again.


	2. Chapter 1

So here is the first chapter. Many thanks to everyone who favorited or followed

And as usual a big thank you to **Kae Westu **for all the help on the story (you areawsome xD)

* * *

Chapter 1

The clanging of practise swords echoed through the armoury, empty aside from the princess and her second. Gorim stood with sword and shield raised facing his opponent, a brown haired woman with emerald eyes and a tattoo on her face trailing down from her eyes along her cheeks and also on her forehead. A bead of sweat entered the corner of his eye causing it to sting. But Gorim didn't flinch, keeping his eyes squarely on his opponent.

Sereda smirked at her second. She had noticed his eye twitch, if only slightly. Raising her own sword again she signalled she was ready.

Without hesitation Gorim lunged forward. Bracing for the impact Sereda put her weight on her shield arm just as Gorim's shield came into contact with her own. Pushing him back they circled each other, eyes not leaving the others.

Gorim saw the glint in Sereda's eyes and prepared himself. After training with her every day for twelve years he knew every sign for when she was about to attack. Sure enough Sereda struck forward with her sword that Gorim blocked, but he had underestimated her. Quickly she spun round putting all her weight behind a shield bash that her second wasn't ready for, sending him to the floor.

Panting heavily he released his sword and shield.

"I yield my lady,"

Sereda stood over him with a satisfied smile and offered him her hand which he took. As she pulled him up he stumbled, holding her to steady himself. And though their faces were inches apart neither moved.

"You have improved my lady," he said approvingly.

Sereda moved her hands up to rest on Gorim's chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly through his practise leathers, she was sure her own was doing the same.

"Must you always be so formal," she sighed.

Gorim broke from her gaze, looking around to make sure they were alone. After a quick glance around he brought his blue eyes back to her green ones, moving his hands down to rest on her hips.

Early in the morning at their practise sessions was the only time they could show their affections in 'relative' safety with the fact that the armoury only had one door and only a few people were awake at that time.

"You never know who is listening my lady; it's safer this way," Gorim said with a sad smile.

"I don't think it would matter; if someone saw us like this it would be obvious,"

She smirked at a thought in her mind and continued:

"Although we have been in a more …. compromising position than this,"

Gorim raised his eyebrow at her and pulled her closer.

"That was in private," he jested, but not without a hint of warning in his voice.

Sereda gave him a sly smile and brought her face closer to his. Pressing her lips against his softly, before deepening it into a more passionate one.

The sound of armoured footsteps forced them apart and they stepped back from each other with practised ease, turning to pick up their swords and shields that lay on the floor where they had been dropped. Sure enough a guard appeared in the doorway.

"Lady Aeducan,"

Sereda placed her practise sword on a shelf and turned to the guard, nodding her head for him to continue

"My lady the king, your father, would like to see you,"

"Where will I find him?"

"He is waiting in the throne room, he asked for you to attend as soon possible,"

"Thank you ser, you are excused,"

The guard bowed to her and left none the wiser on what he had nearly walked in on.

Gorim started over to Sereda who was still staring at the doorway, confusion evident on her face.

"Would you like me to attend the meeting with you my lady?"

Sereda turned to her second and smiled

"Always Ser Gorim,"

* * *

The journey to the throne room was short and silent as the thought of what her father wanted ran through Sereda's head.

Stepping into the large room she spotted her father, King Endrin, sitting in his usual spot on the throne. Lord Harrowmont stood by his side after taking over as the king's second four years ago. Spotting his daughter entering the room the king stood opening his arms in greeting

"Ah my daughter,"

Sereda came to a stop in front of him and bowed, Gorim mirroring her actions like he had done a thousand times before. After a moment they both stood.

"You wanted to see me father,"

"Yes, you are to turn twenty-three in less than two days and so I find you more than capable of holding the title as commander … if you wish it,"

Sereda's eyes lit up. Her father had hinted she would become a commander young but she had never thought it would happen.

"Father, are you certain I am ready,"

The smile on the king's face answered her question.

"We will be going on an expedition into the deep roads once the Grey Wardens arrive, you are to lead a small group into one of the tunnels, I am afraid I can not tell you more than that,"

Sereda bowed in understanding

"I will not let you down father,"

"I am sure you won't child, I have arranged for your grandmothers armour to be prepared for tomorrow if you wish to wear it,"

Sereda's eyes widened and she could not contain the smile that spread across her face

"It would be an honour father,"

Smiling at his daughter the kind waved his hand.

"Now take your leave, the Wardens are due to arrive tomorrow, the day is yours," he said.

Bowing again Sereda left hastily, Gorim following close behind her. Neither spoke as they walked to Sereda's chambers. Once there Sereda ushered Gorim in closing the door behind her she turned to him. Her face was serious until she burst out laughing with a wide grin.

"Can you believe it; I'm going to be a commander!"

"Well you are a remarkable fighter my lady, and a good leader as well, if I may say so" Gorim told her enthusiastically.

Sereda smiled at him

"And you will be a commander's second,"

At this Gorim's grin grew wider and he bowed to her

"It would be an honour my lady,"

Sereda smiled to herself and shook her head

After courting for four years it still amazed her how Gorim could hide his feeling so easily

_**Lots of practise **_she thought

"Now I must change for the day and I advise you do the same," she flashed Gorim a cheeky grin as he made his way to the door. As he reached for the handle a cough from behind him caused him stop.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sereda said behind him

Gorim turned back to the princess who was in the process of unbuckling a strap on her armour. Seeing the look on her face he sighed

"I love you my lady,"

Sereda nodded her head, satisfied

"It will have to do … for now,"

Smiling to himself Gorim moved back to the door and left, hiding the reaction of his body to Sereda's words.

Sereda watched him leave before continuing to remove her leather armour and changing into her comfortable leggings and a shirt. She hated the flashy dresses the nobles wore. Checking herself in the mirror she was disturbed by a knock at her door.

_**It can't be Gorim, he doesn't knock**_ she thought to herself

Taking one last look at the mirror she turned her gaze to the door.

"You may enter,"

The door opened and Sereda's younger brother Bhelen stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Ah sister I was hoping you would be alone,"

Sereda eyed him suspiciously. She had learned not to trust Bhelen during the years. The boy who always cheated while playing became a young man who would have done anything to pursue his goals; Sereda was a different kind and she always felt a little confused when he was around.

"Did you need something brother," she asked carefully.

"Actually sister I came to congratulate you, I've heard you are to become a commander,"

Sereda nodded her head while Bhelen continued

"As is expected Trian thinks you are too young,"

Sereda huffed and rolled her eyes. Her older brother never was very supportive. Sereda had put it down to jealousy.

"Sister there is something else you must know about our brother. I fear he is -,"

Bhelen stopped at the sound of the door opening. Gorim walked in and stopped when he saw the young prince. Darting his gaze to the princess he gave her a questioning look.

"My lady do you wish me to leave?"

"No Gorim you may stay,"

Relaxing a bit Gorim made his was to Sereda's side, bowing to Bhelen as he stood next to her.

Switching his gaze between his sibling and her second Bhelen smiled.

"I should go or Trian might send out a search party," he chuckled and turned for the door.

"Bhelen you may stay if you wish,"

Bhelen turned back to his sister.

"It's ok sister, I will leave you two alone," he winked at them both and nodded his head suggestively before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind him. Sereda felt like her heart had stopped beating at her brothers words

_**He knows about us. **_The thought echoed in her mind and suddenly everything became very-very complicated.

Turning to Gorim she noted that he had made the connection too as his face was pale. Swallowing a lump in his throat Gorim turned to her.

"My lady I don't know how-" he began, but then he stopped talking and bit his lip. They sighed at the same time and looked at each other just like two lovers who suddenly lost all hope.


End file.
